One Way
by rinirin
Summary: Lavi buys Allen girl clothes and Kanda gets Allen drunk while the innocent bystander, Tyki, thinks he's a girl and tries to take him to his house. What could be worse than this? Well the answers simple. Cross.
1. Chapter 1

_PROLOUGE_

The whole neighborhood seemed to shake as the music pulsed through the house. The lights dim and full of students. I scanned the room quickly as I tried to look for Lavi. I knew I shouldn't have come but Lavi had urged me to come. That I wouldn't regret it, but I knew the moment I stepped into the house that this wasn't going to be lovely.

_ONE_

"Allen, baby! I was looking for you." Lavi said as he suddenly appeared in front of me in the crowded hallway. How he always seemed to find me was a wonder.

His smile was so bright it caused my lips to twitch into a little smile as well.

"You were looking for me?" I asked as I walked up to him, dodging all the students that rushed to gain the seats in the front.

Lavi laughed causing his whole body to shake as he led the way to our next class, "Ha ha. Well you see, I was planning on throwing a party this week and I definitely want you there."

I looked up, shocked. "M-me?!"

"Yeah you! Why do you think im asking?" he asked as we reached our destination.

"Well I'm not really the type to go to parties…" I said as I felt a light blush on my cheeks. Well that wasn't particularly true but I don't think _going to parties _and _going clubbing _were the same exact thing. Truthfully, I wasn't the type to go to clubs either but I lived with Cross practically all my life. Even a grade school student would have gone to clubs at least once a month if he lived with Cross.

Lavi opened the door for us. "Come _on_. I promise you. You definitely wont regret it."

I hesitated as I was thinking of whether to say no or _hell _no.

"Kanda will be there." Lavi whispered as we slid into our seats.

I paused. Kanda? Attending Lavi's party? No, attending ANY party?? Now I was positive that this was a party that I had to attend. "Okay, but I don't have anything to wear." I said as I looked up at him to see him too pleased for it to be a good thing.

"That's perfect then! I have some clothes at home that I think will match you perfectly."

I was surprised at his reply. Let me say this right now, but Lavi and I were definitely at least two sizes apart. Maybe more, so for him to have anything to fit me would have been near impossible to impossible. But then again, when it came to Lavi, NOTHING was impossible. "Excuse me?" I asked politely.

"Hmmm well where should I start?" he asked as he thought of how he could word the story without saying it wrong.

"From the beginning of course."

"Okay, but it might seem a little… stalkerish."

Stalkerish? How amusing Lavi was when it came to describing stories. "Yeah, okay."

"Okay. Well yesterday I was watching a movie with Lenalee when she said the movie was boring and walked out. I mean she picked the damn movie, so she should have at least have watched it until half way through. But no, so being the older one and responsible one, I followed her into her little clothing store when I saw an adorable outfit that looked like it was _made_ for you. So I bought it hoping to give it to you as a present but if I think about it, I would absolutely love it if you wore it to my party."

"That wasn't very stalkerish. I think it was pretty sweet." I whispered as the teacher wrote something on the board.

"Wait until you see the outfit." he whispered back, with a creepy smile on his face.

I shivered as I tried to imagine the oh-so-adorable outfit Lavi wanted me to where.


	2. Chapter 2

_TWO_

I glanced at the closed box in front of me. It looked beautiful as the ribbon shined pink and the box was a light shade of blue but I was scared to open it, yet curious at the same time. I decided to stall a little.

"Is Lenalee going?" I asked as I looked up at him. He was a bit close, probably hoping that I would hurry up and open his present.

"Of course! Did you think I would only invite you and Yuu and not Lenalee?" he paused and thought of what he said and laughed, tears forming in his eyes. "_You _and_ Yuu_! Ha ha!!" I couldn't understand what was so funny. So what if his name was Yuu?

I looked at him wondering if he was ok. "Lavi…?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, Im fine. I just had a moment there," he replied as he wiped the tears from his eyes, "so Allen, when are you going to open your present? You weren't _stalling _were you?"

I could feel my face heat up. Why was he so observant about all the useless stuff? Well I guess there was no need to stall, just to open a present, but this present was different. It made him want to throw it out the window so stalling was definitely one of three options. I decided to go with option number two next. To run away from opening it. "Ummmm… well its getting late! I think its about time I got home, don't you?" he was about to say something but I didn't wait for his answer and stood up to leave, "Well then, cheers Lavi! Ill see you at you at your party on Saturday!"

"Wait!" he yelled as he grabbed my arm and threw me to the floor. I was astonished at how stong he was. "Don't think you'll get away with just saying its late." I looked at him as he loomed over me.

"W-What? I-I wasn't trying to run away!" I stuttered. Gosh, was Lavi heavy! He had his entire body over me and it wasn't very comfortable…

He sighed, "Allen, don't be so stubborn and just open the present."

"That is a risk I am not willing to take."

"Well then does that mean your fine with me stripping you to nothing and redressing you in my present?"

I could feel my face pale. He wouldn't right? But then again, Lavi seemed pretty serious. "Fine! Now get off of me, im beginning to lose the feeling in my legs." I said as I tried to push him off.

"Really?!" I could see his face brighten as he crawled off of me. "You should have said that earlier, then I wouldn't have had to say something so mean."

"Yes, yes im truly sorry." I said sarcastically as I slid the ribbon off of the box. I could feel Lavi watch me as I took the lid off of. I paused and looked inside and put the lid back on. He looked at me curiously as I put the box down and stared at the floor.

"Allen?"

I could feel myself blushing furiously, as even my ears started to heat up. "Lavi."

"Yeah?" he asked innocently.

"Is this by any chance _girl _clothes?"

He laughed again. "Ha ha! Didn't I say that I went shopping with Lenalee?"

I glared at him. "Are you _bloody_ mad? I cant possibly where girl clothes!"

He looked at the ceiling and looked back. "Hey, did you notice when your really mad or happy your accent comes back?" I sighed. Was what I was saying going straight through his head? He wasn't this stupid in class.

"Gosh, Lavi! Pay attention to the question!"

"Well to tell you the truth I was hoping you wouldn't mind wearing it if it was for me."

I couldn't help but stare at him like he was crazy. He was definitely mad alright. "You cannot be serious. I wouldn't where this for anyone."

"Hey Allen, did you know I have pictures of you gambling?" he asked with a smile.

This wasn't going to be pretty. "What? W-where..? Nevermind. So what about them?"

"I was just thinking… what would happen if this got out to, I don't know, the school maybe?"

"Don't! Please, I cant have them talking to Cross!" I begging. Lavi was the type of person to get what he wants but I didn't think he was going to go this far, just for me to wear girl clothes to his party.

"I wont. BUT." he started saying, "You have to where the clothes I bought to my party."

I shook my head as I grabbed my present. "I really wish I didn't open the box. Or even agree to going to the party."

"Well the Allen I know certainly doesn't go back on his promises."

"That wasn't a promise! It was a… well whatever since im going anyways. Ill see you at the party."

He grinned at me as I was walking out and I could hear him yell something like, "Baby, that's what you call a promise!"


	3. Chapter 3

_THREE_

Once I got home I hurried to my room, with my present in hand, and locked the door shut. I lived alone, but Cross usually comes back home at the worst possible moment, so I had to be _extra_ careful. He always read my mind! Every time I wanted him to stay away from my room, he just walks right in like it's the _bathroom_ or something.

After a while of pulling the curtains over the windows I jumped onto my bed. I felt myself relax as I sighed.

Then I tensed up again. _Really, _I thought to myself,_ if only Lavi was normal…_

I looked at the present again and decided there was only one thing to do. To try it on. It wouldn't hurt to just try, right? I mean, it's not like anyone would see me. My shoulders sagged as I thought about how much Lavi was rubbing off on me.

I reached out my hand to grab the shirt when something slipped out from the side. I turned to see what it was. Hair extensions.

I paused and rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand as I told myself I was seeing things. I kept telling myself that Kanda was rubbing off on me too , that I was becoming delusional. But when I opened my eyes, sadly, they were still there.

I promised to myself that I would definitely kill Lavi one day. And like Lavi said, I never break my promises.

I turned slowly as I looked at the mirror. I had to admit, this outfit DEFINITELY suited me. A bit girly for my liking, but this was Lavi that picked out the clothes. You shouldn't expect too much.

The shirt was a loose long sleeve that exposed my shoulders, but not too much so you couldn't tell that one of my arms were deformed ( Although this is a total exaggeration. It might be… different but it was NOT deformed. ). And on the sides where the shoulders were exposed, there were ribbons as well as at the ends of the shirt. As for the shorts… Let's just say that they were A LOT shorter than I would have hoped for. But other than that, I thought it was pretty decent. And the gloves! They looked absolutely amazing! They were pure white, also known as just plain white, and fit perfectly. As I was about to take off my clothes, I heard my cell ring. I didn't even have to look to know who it was.

"Hello, Lavi." I answered.

"Al! Hey, can you come over? Like now?" I frowned as I thought about going over to Lavi's. Again. I couldn't help but ask why.

"Well the thing is, I forgot to give you something very very important… And oh! If you can, please come over wearing my lovely present."

"Lavi! You cannot possibly think I would go over there like _this_, would you?" I argued as I unconsciously pointed at my outfit.

"Oh? So your wearing it?" he asked, laughing silently. I couldn't help but blush.

"O-of course not! What makes you think that?"

"Ha ha well that's perfect then! Come right away my princess!" and with that he hung up. I tried to glare holes into my phone as the screen flashed with the words CALL ENDED in bold black text. I stomped my way over to my house keys and flew out the door.

I panted as I reached his front door. I was about to knock when the door swung open and some crazy guy named Lavi flung out towards me.

"Darling! You look absolutely adorable~" Lavi yelled as he suddenly hugged me, causing me to cough, "Eh? But why are you so sweaty?"

I stared at him, dumbfounded. "Are you really asking me that? I ran straight here! There is no way in _bloody_ hell I wouldn't be sweaty!"

Lavi held out his hands in front of him as his defense. "Whoa baby, sorry 'bout that. But really, you didn't have to rush."

I glared at him. "Could you possibly say 'Take you time' a little earlier next time?" I yelled. He nodding in understanding, but knowing this was Lavi I was talking to, I knew he wasn't listening at all. But he smiled away, and while showing me to his room I heard him mumbling to himself, "Look who's PMSing."

"Lavi, please don't whisper such immature things to yourself."

"Err.. You heard that? Ha ha sorry, sorry!"

I shook my head in disapproval as I sat on his bed, "And? What did you call me over for? Its not something like 'I was bored' right?"

He patted me on the back and laughed again. "Nah, its nothing like that. Want some water?" he asked as he offered me a glass.

I took it from him as my throat burned from the run. "No? Then why?" I asked again, this time meaning it.

"Hmm? Well Lenalee wanted to see how well it fit you."

"Oh… Wait, what?! Lenalee is here?!"

He looked at me like I was asking the obvious. "Uh, duh. Why else would I call you to my house when you were _just_ here?"

"Because you were bored?"

"Hey, I don't get bored that easily. Anyways," he walked over to his walk in closet and knocked a couple of quick knocks. "Lenalee~ Allen's here."

"Yeah, like I didn't notice from all the talking." she said sarcastically as she opened the door. I wished the carpet grew a mouth and swallowed me whole as not only Lenalee walked out, but Kanda too.


End file.
